LOST
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Kalau begitu, kau harus membantuku untuk menemukan jasadku!" Ucap arwah itu seenak jidat. "HAH! KOK!" Ucap Naruto tidak terima. "Iya.. Kau harus! Wajib! KUDU!" Ucap si arwah..... Beo's new story RnR, please? xD


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuke. Sasuke punya Naruto. Naruto ama Sasuke punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-seme!

Warning : BoyxBoy. Don't like? Don't read, then..OOC.

Rate : T Genre : Romance, adventure, drama.

====================.

. "Oi, Naruto... Kau tahu? Diva dunia meninggal... Cuma konon kabarnya, jasadnya belum ditemukan" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, berkulit kecoklatan, dan memiliki 2 tanda segitiga berwarna merah di bawah matanya.

"Diva dunia? Meninggal? Jasad ilang? Aaah~ aku tidak tahu.. Dan tidak peduli..." Jawab pemuda berambut pirang terang, berkulit tan, bermata biru langit, dan memiliki 3 pasang tanda seperti kumis kucing di pipinya.

"Memang siapa, Kib?" Tanyanya kepada pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

"Itu... Namanya... Uchiha Sasuke... Penyanyi top dunia... Masa kau tidak tahu?!" Ucap Kiba.

"Hnn.. Sayangnya, aku enggak tau.. Dan tidak mau tau~" Ucap si pemilik rambut pirang sembari beranjak dari kursinya. "Udah malem, balik duluan, ya!" Ucap si rambut pirang--atau bisa kita sebut Naruto.

====================.

== Naruto POV ==.

Aku beranjak pulang dari Studio tempatku dan sahabat-sahabatku latihan... Yah.. Kalian tahu KONOHA NO BAND? Nama band aneh nan norak... Dan.. Sudah jelas... Aku adalah salah satu personil di band itu. Akupun berjalan ke lapangan parkir. membuka pintu mobilku, menyalakan mesinnya, dan beranjak pergi dari lapangan parkir. Berhubung rasa bosan menyerangku, akupun menyalakan radio mobilku...

"Saat ini, jasad dari penyanyi top Uchiha Sasuke masih belum ditemukan... Tim SAR masih terus..." Ujar pembawa berita di radio yang kudengar.

'Uchiha Sasuke...? Orang yang dibilang oleh Kiba tadi?' Pikirku sepanjang perjalanan. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal Uchiha Sasuke ini... Yah... Meskipun katanya ia adalah penyanyi top dunia...

Tak lama, aku merasakan ada hawa dingin di sekitarku. Bulu kudukkupun berdiri tegak... Dan perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Hnn.. Jasadku masih belum ditemukan?" Kudengar suara misterius dari jok belakang. OH DAMN!!! Suara apaan, tuh?! Akupun mencoba untuk tenang, dan berlagak sok cool... Mencoba melupakan suara misterius dibelakangku tadi.

Namun, secara tiba-tiba saja, sebuah wajah muncul di depan mataku. "UWAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Teriakku sembari membanting stir mobil, sehingga mobilku nyaris rodanya ada di atas.

"Kenapa kaget gitu? Aku enggak ngagetin, loh..." Ucap pemuda--atau bisa kubilang arwah yang sekarang duduk di sebelahku.

"Heh! Kau tau?! Aku nyaris mati gara-gara kau!!!" Teriakku depresi kearah sang arwah. Setelah kuteriakkan semua kestressanku, akupun memperhatikan rupa si arwah. Arwah ini... Cukup--unn.. Bukan.. Lebih tepatnya, SANGAT tampan... Kulitnya putih pucat... Matanya berwarna hitam kelam. Begitu pula dengan rambut hitam dengan style yang menyerupai pantat bebek itu. Semua penampilannya sungguh sempurna! Waw... Aku sampai kaget.

"Oi... Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Ucap arwah tampan itu kepadaku.

"A..err?" Akupun langsung terhenyak dari pikiranku sendiri. "Err.. Tunggu.. Kau.. Kok ada disini?! Bukannya seharusnya kau udah mati?!" Lanjutku bingung.

"Mati? Ah.. Iya... Aku sudah mati, ya?" Jawab arwah tampan itu. "Tapi jasadku masih belum ditemukan.. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke alam baka..." Lanjutnya seraya menjelaskan.

Tak lama, arwah tampan itu menatapku tajam.

"A.. Apa?!" Tanyaku kaget.

"Hei.. Kau bisa melihatku, kan ya?" Tanya arwah tampan ini. Heh.. Jelas saja aku bisa melihatmu, bodoh... Kalau aku tidak bisa melihatmu, kepada siapa lagi sekarang aku ngomong?!

"Yeah.. Bisa... Kenapa?" Jawabku santai. Arwah itu tersenyum kecil. Waw... Senyumannya... Sungguh... Menggoda!!!

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membantuku untuk menemukan jasadku!" Ucap arwah itu seenak jidat.

"HAH?! KOK?!" Ucapku tidak terima.

"Iya.. Kau harus! Wajib! KUDU!" Ucap si arwah. "Kalau kau enggak mau, kau akan terus kuhantui 7 turunan!!!" Ancam si arwah.

"Hh.. Iya.. Iya..." Mau tak mau, akupun menyetujui suruhan si arwah.

Aaaaah... Merepotkaaan!!!

====================.

Chap 1. End.

====================.

Yoooo~ semua, beo kembali~ xD *diinjek*

Ahahahhahhaa..xD

Beo iseng mao bkin crita baru~ :P

Ahaai~ xD Ni baru chap 1.. Dkit, yeh? Maklum.. Beo ngetik di hp.. ==lll

Leppi Beo kibornya lagi rusak soalnyaah~ == Well.. Hope ya like it.. :3


End file.
